


I Hate U

by CharlieRoz



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Condoms, M/M, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 10:18:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieRoz/pseuds/CharlieRoz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Inspired by the song I Hate U by Simon Curtis)</p>
<p>Kris swears he hates Adam and all of his dirty tricks, but he still falls for them every time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hate U

"Give it up. I'm not your fucking-toy," I said, trying to drown out Adam's constant whispering and teasing by sipping more of my drink (well, basically gulping it) and staring out blindly at the booming club.  
"But Kris, you know you love to pretend you are," he countered, pressing his lips to the back of my exposed neck making shivers shoot down my spine. My eyes involuntarily squeezed shut and I let some barriers fall. Apparently he saw and took one of his hands from his side and snaked it around me, dropping it between my legs. My head fell backwards onto his shoulder as he grabbed my crotch and sank his teeth into my neck.  
"I hate you," I grumbled unconvincingly, trying to claw his second hand away from underneath my shirt.  
"My place or yours?" he breathed into my ear, not letting the sinful massages stop. There was no way I could say no when all this was happening to me. It pissed me off so bad.  
"Yours."

After the word left my throat Adam flipped me over and shoved his tongue in my mouth with its intoxicating taste of a mixture of alcohol and fruit from a cocktail he had earlier. He was automatically the winner of the dominance battle (that I had no problem losing) and he owned the inside of my mouth, making sure he left nothing untouched. Those moments of simple pleasure are the times I wanted most to push him away and be strong enough to say no. Especially when he does this routine of pulling away, biting my bottom lip and stalking backwards to drag me along until my skin won't stretch anymore and I have to chase after him-- which is exactly what he was doing now. He nearly ran out of the club, but didn't forget to smack some barely-covered asses on the way out. That's why I broke up with him in the first place. The horny bastard couldn't keep his hands (let alone eyes) off of any twink that was even a little bit good-looking. I should be growing more disgust towards him and finally stop loving him but every time I see him flirting with another guy I tend to feel jealous and try to provoke him to go for me instead. Damn you, Lambert...

I literally felt like I was a dog chasing him. Ugh. When I caught up to him hailing a cab he even ran his fingers through my short hair and slightly yanked me forward to smack our lips together, like he was praising me for being a good pet. The sad thing was is that I WAS his pet. I couldn't get off this leash. Not that I ever really tried hard enough to break it... And before I knew it I was being groped in the back of the taxi, thrown onto the seat as Adam told the driver the address. I wasn't one for PDA, especially not in the back of some smelly city vehicle, but this was turning me on so much. It was at least a ten minute drive and in that amount of time Adam could do more than give you a painful hard-on. It was no surprise that he had me panting and whining within a few moments. My head was pressed against the window and he was grinding his groin into mine unceasingly, twisting my nipples in just the right ways through my shirt, and giving me a painful, dark hickey right in the middle of my neck. He licked the dark mark once it was complete, trailing his hot mouth to my ear, nibbling sharply along the edges. My ear was my weak spot and he knew just how to use it.

"Tell me you want it," he breathed hot and heavily, tracing a star with the tip of his tongue at the hinge of my jaw.  
"No," I spat, really in no position to be arguing. My vision was getting blurry and my body was heating up like an oven.  
"Aww," he chuckled darkly with no sympathy. "I'm sorry, but I guess that means that you're not getting any tonight." He suddenly pulled himself off of me and sat as far away as he could from me, leaning back and leaving me staring at him through my legs. What the fuck?!  
"Adam!" I exclaimed in disbelief, propping myself on my forearms. He shrugged and started to get money from his pocket. I got distracted from my frustration by the large bulge under his bootie shorts. "You obviously need it too," I pointed out, getting all tight just thinking about what lied beneath that fabric.  
"I can handle it myself. I'm going to my house, remember?" he raised an eye and smirked. "I have plenty of other toys that can get the job done." the pit of my stomach twisted and I twitched below the belt. If you had a kink Adam had something for it. At least luckily for me he doesn't have a few boys stashed in his closet for his own fetish. The only person that was handy for him was me. The sad thing was that if Adam actually ever asked me to do a threesome or orgy I'd do it. He has that power over me. 

"Time's ticking," he sighed, stroking himself lazily over his shorts. I gave in and crawled over to him, licking his lips as he parted them.  
"I want it, god dammit," I whispered, kissing him slowly. It was one of the very few times I was able to take control, and I used it to my advantage by taking everything down a notch and exposing the sweet, extremely rare side of Adam. He wouldn't ever admit it a million years having to keep his wild reputation up, but I knew that if there's one thing he likes better than crazy and dirty sex it's slow and passionate sex. I think he even likes it better when he's the one taking a dick up his ass. Like that one time when we were dating when I was the one making love to him for hours on end, having him writher and beg beneath me with the most pleasure filled face I've ever seen. A time like that only happened once in what was the best 26 hours of my life (yeah, I know, that's a long time, and I'm proud of it). Maybe that's why I keep coming back— to experience something like that again. Well, at least the hope to experience something like that again.  
"I think we stopped," he said as he pulled away, smiling. Like a genuine smile. It made me crazy in a good way for once. He gave the foreign cab driver a 20 dollar bill (which was way more than needed) and opened the door, pulling me out with him. The car sped off. I bet he couldn't wait to get us out of there. Hey, at least he got a good tip out of it.

We ran up his apartment stairs for unfortunately the only good elevator conveniently decided to break, leaving no quick way to go up the nine more floors. Now, I would have had no problem sprinting up the flights being as physically fit as I was, but sporting a very hard erection didn't exactly make it an easy task.  
"Adam I can't take it anymore," I finally gave up after the fifth floor of painful rubbing and tightness.  
"Thank god— neither could I," he mumbled, mostly to himself, with relief clear in his tone. He stared at me, lust hungry and dominant, gradually coming closer to back me into the corner. "On the ground or on the wall?" he suddenly asked, unbuttoning my skin-hugging leather vest to take one of my hardened nipples into his hot mouth, teasing and lapping at it.  
"Excuse me?" I managed to get out, giving him a look. He picked me up from my thighs and propped me up against the cold, grey wall, using his weight to hold me there as he let go.  
"Wall it is."  
At that moment I couldn't care less that I was about to have sex on a staircase on the landing between the six and seventh floors of Adam's building. It was different, it was spontaneous, and in a way yeah I hated it. But hey, adds fuel to the fire, no? And that was one thing that time with Adam always was; hot.

He wrestled with my zipper as he fought his way around my mouth with his tongue. As he was trying to yank my skinny jeans over my ass I commented;  
"Why don't we switch? It'd be easier to. My pants are too tight." He rolled his eyes and bounced me up higher on the wall.  
"I'm fucking you my way whether you like it or not," Adam nearly growled, fumbling with his own belt as he formed another hickey where my neck and shoulder connect. My jeans were probably only down to my knees which didn't give him much room to maneuver in our current situation, but once he got himself out, just pulling his shorts down enough to expose half of his ass and to release his hard-on, he nearly bent me in half with my calves on his shoulders. As I was getting used to my new position he ripped open a condom (that was placed between his skin and shorts due to the lack of pockets) with his teeth and spread it onto himself, making me moan by just the sight of it. He used his hands to spread my ass cheeks apart and he began to push into me with raw power. My shoulders tensed up and I bit down on Adam's bottom lip, ignoring the stretch as much as I could.  
"I thought you would be used to this by now," he said cockily, pausing when he was about halfway in. Catching my breath I responded;  
"Shut up. I'm not comfortable as it is and you're not small." He kissed me, just his mouth on mine, and I almost didn't feel him go further.  
"Then let me make you forget about it." There shot a lightning quick spark in his eyes, making them turn electrical.

Pecking me on the lips he shoved up the rest of the way into me and I grabbed fists of his shirt to not throw my head back and give myself a concussion. I did, though, cautiously bring it back to rest on the structure, closing my eyes to try to focus on the little amount of pleasure at the moment. Adam kept his face in the crook of my neck and kissed and nipped and sucked on my abused skin between sinful, blissful moans, rocking up into me for a while. It was getting me used to the feeling quicker than I thought. Soon a tension was all there was, getting denser and hotter in the pit of my stomach and my breathing hitched into pants and my whines morphed into whimpers of "more," "harder" and the occasional "yes." He followed my subconscious orders and thrust forward, making it feel like he was pushing my lungs into my throat. I felt him shift and he put one foot further in front of him, leaning into me more. He pushed, and I freaked. He hit the perfect spot in me, square on my sensitive prostate, with a long and hard force. Stars twinkled in my vision where an EXIT sign should have been and I cried out as quietly as I could but fuck that just felt so good.  
"Ha," Adam snickered, muffled by my flesh. "Is that why you keep crawling back to me?" Before I could snap a remark he thrust again, nailing the spot in me again. Ecstasy coursed through my blood, rapidly spreading through me. I tightened on him and he groaned, coating my neck with steam.

"God, I really do hate you," I whispered, biting my tongue to silence myself. People were going to think I was getting stabbed or raped. Or both. I had a very… violent sex scream, and Adam knew just the right things to do to make it come out with full force.  
"Don't hate the player, hate the game," he sniggered somewhat breathlessly, slowing down for a moment to tease me. Little did he know that it was euphoric for me just to feel him deep inside of me, feeling him move. My vision blurred and my blood twisted in pleasure, making my head spin. All the muscles in my body compressed and allowed the red hot sensations course faster, stronger. Adam whined and moaned louder and more meaningful than before and his heart rapidly pounded against my chest. I blinked my eyes opened into a blind ecstasy, only allowing me to see the intense blue of Adam's eyes. He pushed up into me softly, letting his eyes roll back. I leaned my head forward and kissed him with a fire on my lips. When our tongues touched gently, a spring popped and he thrust into me suddenly, hitting that perfectly hammered spot in me again. I was wracked with tremors and my toes curled so tightly they almost began to hurt as a burst of incredible satisfaction sprang open and I came between our stomachs. I wasn't nearly out of my high yet as Adam continued swaying into me, soon letting his seed filled the condom and slightly dribble out. Strangely I felt full and warm spreading from the inside out and as my joints unlocked I realized what the difference was that caused the big moment to exceed amazing.

"Adam?" I asked, finding my voice to be a little hoarse. All my senses were accumulating back to normal, other than my face which was still burning with a blush.  
"What?" he said mixed in with his gasps trying to fill his lungs with oxygen. He oddly snuggled into my neck as he did so, pressing his nose up against my skin and taking a deep inhale.  
"Did… Did the condom break?" He stopped sliding his hands up and down my sides instantly and paused. His reaction nerved me more than the thought that I was right, and pot of frustration and disbelief began to boil in me. He started to pull out of me and a sharp breath shot through my teeth as the quick pain came and went. He lifted his head and looked me in the eye.  
"Uh… yeah, it did." My eyes narrowed and I pushed him away from me so that I could hop down onto my feet.  
"God dammit, Adam!" I exclaimed, yanking up my pants hastily but carefully not to hurt my spent member. I also tried to avoid the semen that was sticking to me.  
"I must've tore a hole in it when I ripped it open," he explained defensively, zipping up his shorts.  
"You idiot!" I snapped, running my hand through my sweaty hair. I pinched the bridge of my nose. "God, I hate you." In seconds I found my hip being groped and as I looked, Adam was down on his knees, sticking a finger in my cum that was in and around his bellybutton. He kept our eyes locked as he wiped the substance at the seam on his lips then slowly, seductively licked it off. But he didn't stop there. He hooked his middle finger at the front of my jeans and pulled them down just to expose a little bit more of my skin before he stuck his tongue to the reheating flesh. He closed his eyes like it was ice-cream and made all the same delightful noises. My eyelids flittered as his mouth covered and sucked off the ejaculation up and down my torso with experienced, hungry laps.

"Still hate me?" he asked mischievously, looking up at me as he kissed my hip bone. There was something erotic about staring down at him and seeing and feeling what he was doing at the same time. He bit down rather harshly but all I felt was pleasure. It was my most sensitive spot, oddly enough, and you could do possibly anything to it and it would feel fabulous. "Hmm? What was that? I couldn't quite understand you," he mumbled teasingly, pushing himself off the ground while tracing the very tip of his tongue along the length of my side. Apparently I was making some sorts of noises he liked that I had no idea was coming out of my mouth. When he reached my neck again, he skipped up to my ear. "No, I don't think you hate me," he whispered arrogantly, "I think you hate that it's me, and only me, that can make you feel this way." He and I both knew he was right. "But personally, for me"—he stopped for a brief moment and kissed me tenderly, solely with lips— "I love it."


End file.
